The Closet
by crystalxangel
Summary: A request from Abie05. Yoh and Anna are in a closet... Doing what? Yoh just wanted to show her 'it'. Wrong ideas lead to wrong expectations. Hope Anna understands what 'it' is... , AnnaxYoh.
1. The Starting

The Closet

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Requested by: Abie05

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen. Requested story by Abie05.

Note: Abie-neesan's last review on SK Cast was a request. As promised, I would accept requests and suggestions. Hope you guys enjoy this.

The Review from Abie05:

Wtf!? It's OVER?!?!?! …and what the heck happened to Yoh and Anna?? OO;;

Yoh: Uhm… we… uh… went to a closet nearby and…

Anna: -nudges Yoh HARD- Ahehe… NO WE WEREN'T! RIGHT? –eye twitching- A-anyways, wasn't the 'CLEOPATRA' idea cool?! hehe…

Yoh: Oh, oh YEAH! But CxA turn it down… -pouts-

Abie: O…kay?? Anyways CxA, MAKE A FIC of Yoh and ANNA and what they did in the closet earlier! –smirks-

Yoh: EH?!?!

Anna: WHAT?!?!

Abie: hehe… you heard me… that's my request. haha!

Anna: Why you… little…

Yoh: -Hands Anna her spikey club- Here you go Anna…

Anna: Hey thanks YOH!

Abie: meep?! Y-yoh-kun??!

Anna and Yoh: -EVIL smirk- GET HER!

Abie: Wah! –runs- Nice story CxA! and CONGRATS on finishing it! I'll support ya all the way CxA imotou! Ja ne! .

Yoh and Anna: COME BACK HERE!

The Story

After the SK Cast Show had _finally_ ended, Anna, who had a large frown or actually, an emotionless face, stood quietly in front of the large studio. Her arms, folded, just in front of her bosom. Anyone who saw her there, standing, could figure out that she must be pretty disappointed with the ending.

Yoh, who just came out from the inside of the studio, saw her. It was already late and yet, the lights of the streets had reflected on her. She was shining like an angel, Yoh thought. Yet, the angel was showing no happiness. He hated it when he would see her like this. Then, an idea came to mind. He grinned and waved at the girl, shouting, "ANNA! YO ANNA!"

Recognizing the voice, Anna turned her attention to the boy and saw him waving. Although she knew that she liked seeing him, she wasn't in the mood. So she decided to leave. Yoh stopped when he saw her turning her head and walked away. He stopped waving and ran to her side.

He grinned, trying to make her smile, even just an inch. She didn't pay attention. Until, "Anna… You're pretty depressed that the show ended, aren't you?" She looked at him and saw him looking at her with a serious face. Anna frowned more and said, "Who wouldn't be?"

Yoh sighed and said to her, "Anna, it doesn't mean that since the show ended, it's the end of all our friendship. Abie, Lilly, Sam and the others are still there for us. And-"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Anna asked. "I mean, she _turned down_ my Cleopatra idea! I mean, no one refuses me! I'll get my revenge! Just watch! Hehe…" Anna laughed mischievously. (Yoh: O.o) Yoh laughed and Anna noticed this.

"Why are you laughing?" Anna asked with a pissed off face. Yoh couldn't help but laugh more. Anna's face grew red and shouted, "HEY! I asked what are you laughing at, buck-o!"

"Haha! S-Sorry, Anna! I just- Haha! I just couldn't help but laugh! Wahaha!" Yoh laughed more and more, until he had fallen to the ground, still laughing. Anna groaned.

"Y-O-H!" Anna shouted. Yoh, who was still laughing, looked at her with squinted eyes. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and started sweating – _hard_. Anna grinned and snickered. "Will good little Yoh stop from laughing?" Anna asked in an obvious, self-obsessed tone. Yoh nodded wildly. "Too bad."

(Yoh: Xx) "A-A-A-A-Anna, we can talk about this!" Yoh begged as he was standing straightly, with more sweat excessing from his body, especially his head. Anna snickered once more. Anna, who was holding a _VERY_ large mallet, grinned (Yoh: God knows how she's a very powerful itako. And God also knows how weak I am compared to her. –Meep- O.o;;;;;;).

"Okay! Okay! I'll show you something!" Yoh pleaded. Anna, who stopped snickering and bickering, was somehow curious to _what_ he was going to show to her. Yoh, somehow relieved, nodded. "Yes, I'm going to show you something very valuable to me… It might even be my _most_ embarrassing act as a man and as your fiancée. Even though we're not yet married, I want to confirm this to you… So… When… We… You know (blush)… You won't be shocked, at the very least."

Anna blushed _hard_ and placed her hands over her cheek. "Y-Yoh, don't you think that it's kind of early for that? I mean, we're only 14! M-Maybe you could show me _that_ when we're much to older." Yoh shook his head.

"I don't want insecurities between you and me. So, what do you say?" Yoh said seriously as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She blushed and slowly nodded. When Yoh saw this reaction, he smiled and thanked her. "Thank you, Anna! This means soooooo much to me!" And with that, Yoh ran, heading home. "I'll see you at the inn! Meet me in my room!"

Anna stood on the street, shocked. Yoh was going to show her his _something_. And on top of that, Yoh wanted to show her _this_ as soon as possible. Just thinking of it made her blush more wildly. She wanted to go home. _Now_. She wanted to see _it_ already. Her raging hormones rushed out of the usual path that they used to take and moved over to her feet, making her run crazily.

She stopped when she remembered something… There was a sleepover at the inn that night. 'Shit. I forgot. But, if Yoh knew this too, then wouldn't he have stopped himself from doing this? Won't they hear… our voices in his room?' Now, she was panicking. 'But if he was aware, then it's safe.'

She smiled to herself and continued running. And after a long, sweaty run, she opened the doors to the inn. She panted hard and suddenly, a letter on the desk caught her eye. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Dear Yoh-kun and Anna-san,

We're going to be a little late for the sleepover tonight. We just need to stop by a ramen shop. Horo kept complaining on how he was getting hungry. So, we decided to have dinner here for a while.

Ja ne, Crystal and the others."

Anna, secretly, smirked and snickered. 'Good.' She then ran to Yoh's room and knocked on the door, "Yoh? It's Anna."

"Yeah? Anna! Come in! I'm going to show it to you already!" Yoh excitedly said from the other side of the room. Anna blushed and shook her head.

"Y-Yoh, I'll come over there in a while, I just need to take a bath first," Anna suggested with a blush on her face. Yoh didn't respond for a while…

"What about Crystal and the others? I don't want them to hear what we're gonna do," Yoh confidently said. Anna was now hard red. She was getting wet and excused herself to the bathroom, "N-No. They sent a letter that they're eating at a ramen store. So they're going to be late as expected."

"Well okay, but hurry up, okay? It's getting breezy here since I already took of my shirt," Yoh said. Anna nodded and ran to the bathroom.

She closed the door shut and felt her heart beating very, very, very, _very_ fast. She held her chest and told her heart to stop beating sooooo fast. It followed as Anna commanded, but the adrenaline only decreased to a minimum of 10 glorious seconds. 'Yoh…'

* * *

BWAHA! Chapter one ends with a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the very chapter that will answer our suspense! Chapter 2: So this is it.

Preview Summary:

"Yoh, I-I don't think that I'm prepared yet," Anna said with a blush. Yoh shook his head. "Anna, I told you before, I don't want insecurities between us. I just wanna show you _it_ then it's over. The choice after showing you this is yours."

"Y-Yoh…"

Then, Yoh…

* * *

Ja mata, minna-san! Leaving you a cliffhanger and a review page that needs filling! The good the reviews, the intense-r the 2nd chapter gets! Wooohooo! 


	2. The Final

The Closet

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Requested by: Abie05

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen. Requested by Abie05.

I want to thank Abie05 for the first review! And also hannami08, SAoRAyousHi, Emori-Rose, Princessy, Chibi-Chipmunk on Crack and MasterOfRiddles too! To SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL for the idea on Chapter 2! Well then, enjoy reading!

The Story

Anna didn't know what more could happen. She never imagined _Yoh_, of ALL people, would think up of something like this. She kept blushing on until she remembered that Crystal, Abie, Sam, Lilly and the others would soon to be home. And she didn't want anyone to know _anything_ of what they were about to do.

She thought for a while and decided. "I'm going in that room!"

She stood up from the tub and hurriedly grabs her strawberry-designed towel and cleaned up. She wore her underwear, shirt and shorts. 'Man… I _am_ getting excited.'

But even though she hurried, the fear and anxiety was still on her mind. Random questions such as, 'what do I say to him when I enter?' still bothered her. It would be bad if he disappointed Yoh and made him feel uneasy. Because deep in her heart, she had loved the clumsy, light-headed boy.

And finally, her feet had brought her in front of the boy's door. She always passed the same door when she would run down, heading for downstairs. But at those times, she hadn't ever really thought of entering… until now.

Her heart raced faster than usual. Of course anyone would also feel the same if their fiancée had asked the partner to do this. But Anna wasn't the type of person to think thoroughly to think what Yoh _really_ intended to show her. Her attention to her soap operas only gave her the hints. So, instead of thinking, she concluded. She concluded Yoh was going to show his… 'Private property.'

Now, to all of us, the readers (and me), didn't get the same idea as Anna did (probably). But we still don't have an idea. All we know is, Yoh is going to show her something that he wanted to be secure off. So, hang it off, Crystal and on with the story! –OKAY!-

Yoh wondered why Anna took so long to enter. It wasn't as if they were going to do something bad… Yoh stood up and opened his door, only to find Anna blushing red and looking at his broad chest.

"Anna? How come you took so long to come in?" Yoh asked. "Never mind, come in."

Yoh pushed her inside and she froze as she was on his bed already. Anna sat up quickly on the bed and watched Yoh walking closer to her. It was like a drama in which she was being raped. But this had escaped Yoh's mind. He knew that Anna was smarter to think of these kinds of things.

And now, Yoh was only a mere inch from her. "Yoh, I-I don't think that I'm prepared yet," Anna said with a blush. Yoh shook his head. "Anna, I told you before, I don't want insecurities between us. I just wanna show you it then it's over. The choice after showing you this is yours."

"Y-Yoh…"

Then Yoh, with a little uncertainty in his face, said, "Anna please don't be mad at me…" Anna, a little confused, cocked her head to the side and gave out a shy face. 'He must mean that it's his first time too.'

So, with a little agreement, she nodded. And so, Yoh unbuckled his belt and threw the belt to the floor. Anna placed her hand over her mouth as Yoh continued. Yoh unbuttoned and zippered down his pants, making it fall to the floor. Now, the only thing left was… His boxers.

"Y-Yoh, wait… Listen," Anna said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Yoh's window. She watched and jumped a bit as she saw her friends finally in front of the house. "Anna… Just for a while. It will only take a minute. I promise."

Anna looked back at him with her mouth agape. 'Yoh really wants to go through with this… I mean, I want to go with it too… But in years to come… I mean… I AM just 14!'

Feeling sorry for him, she nodded. She sat back down on the bed and waited for Yoh to do something.

Seeing the situation Yoh nodded and turned around. Slowly, he pushed the garter of his boxers down. Anna only squinted her eyes as her face was full-force red. But then again, it hadn't escaped her eyes that Yoh had a black-colored flame drawn on his lower back side.

"What the-?" Anna said as she closely looked at the black-colored flame. She slowly touched it, with Yoh slightly blushing. Anna, who was relived from her insecurities of what might happen tonight, glared at the flame… Until she shouted, "A TATOO!?"

Yoh winced and nodded. He turned to face her but only to find her face covered by blonde bangs. "A-Anna?" he called out softly. Then, Anna began to chuckle in a monotone sound. Then slowly, the chuckle became louder. "I'm dead meat – for sure," Yoh whispered.

"DAMN YOU ARE!" Anna shouted as she began lecturing him.

"Do you know how tattoos come off? No! You don't! Don't tell me this is permanent! If it is, be sure to find Haruno Sakura on the studio of Naruto! Coz you'll need a medical ninja to fix you up by the time I get through with you! I can't believe someone, no, I can't believe YOU would do this to yourself…"

And on and one the lecturing went. Yoh's eyes were flooded by tears and Anna was spitting out her own saliva, just for the sake of lecturing.

While on the other side of the door…

"Ugh, I think I need to use the bathroom," HoroHoro quickly said as he wrapped his hands on his abdomen. He quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door shut.

Pilika sweat dropped at how loud the slam was and at how amazingly ignorant the two were of the noise outside. Tamao only worried Anna learning that the others were eavesdropping from the outside. Ren tried to look what was happening inside using the door knob. "Sheesh. It's hard to look using this tiny of a hole."

"Wow… I could learn from this," Hao said.

"Ooh, Hao actually LEARNED something! Say, what is it?" Sam asked. This got Lilly and Abie's attention too. They all moved closer and listened.

"One, NEVER get a tattoo. Two, NEVER get a fiancée," Hao concluded. Crystal, who appeared from nowhere, grinned and nodded. "Ditto!"

Well then… That's… Wait… Isn't this called 'The Closet'? What happened to the 'Closet Part'? … Oh yeah! Better change the ending!

And after all the yelling and shouting, everything turned out great. The sleepover wasn't a _complete_ bust. After Yoh and Anna finally stopped, everyone had fun downstairs.

And now, it was midnight.

Anna wasn't sleeping yet. Her hopes of getting 'laid' were on a total downhill. Well, it was the best for her too. I mean she _is_ just 14. But then again, being 'done' by the person you love is the greatest dream for a girl. Anna sighed, for the sixth time of the minute.

Yoh, who had noticed her since he had just waked up, looked deeply sorry for her. Even though he was the one scolded by her. He sat up and rubbed his eye. He thought of what he could do to cheer her up. BING!

"Anna. Psst. Anna!" Yoh called in a whisper. Anna, a bit tired, weakly looked from behind and saw smiling. 'Damn you, Yoh…'

Without given time, Yoh stood up and quickly grabbed her wrist. Yoh ran to his room, dragging Anna along. He let go when they were already in his room.

"What's this?" Anna asked. "You're gonna show me another tattoo and give you another lecture? Hehe. Never thought you were _that_ brave to take lectures from _me_, of all people."

"Hn. No… That's not it," Yoh said. Yoh turned around and searched around. 'What is he up to now?' Anna said with a frown on his face. "Better be in the closet. It's more safe to tell you there."

And once again, she took her wrist and they were in the closet. Yoh locked it from the inside and grinned.

"What the hell? What are you doing?!" Anna yelled in a whisper.

"I love you, Anna," Yoh answered.

With those words, Yoh took her by the chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. 'Finally,' Anna thought with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. And both ended up with smiles.

'I love you too, Yoh…'

The END!

* * *

FINALLY! After DAYS and DAYS of NO idea how to end this, I FINALLY ended it! Hope you guys appreciate it! It was hard making this without eventually turning it to a Rated M!

And now, I'm taking up another challenge from dear Lilly-chan! A new request at hand and a new challenge for me!

See you then!

Hope you liked it too, Abie-neesan!


End file.
